34h89yh4hf7349fandomcom-20200213-history
Katara
"No! I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!" Princess Katara Karia is a female water-bending master, born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her older brother Sokka, and is the daughter of Chief Hadoka and Kya. During her childhood, Katara was one of the last two capable of performing the art from her tribe. At first she lived a peaceful life with her family, until she lost her mother in a Fire Nation raid. Years after this tragedy, as a teenager, she and her brother discovered the young Avatar, Aang, who had been encased within a sphere of ice for one hundred years. History Personality When Katara was a young girl, her mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. This event had a tremendous impact on Katara's life and personality and arguably shaped her into the person she became. She was very emotionally driven, involving herself completely in the heartache and needs of those around her. Placing her whole heart in the affairs of others, as well as bearing her own heartache, she was often easily reduced to tears. According to Sokka, Katara largely prevented their family from falling apart and took on many responsibilities to the point where she filled the void left by their mother (so much that he pictured her in place of his mother). As such, Katara had a very maternal personality and often acted as a motherly figure to the group, something that often irritated the rebellious Toph. Her loss was also part of what drove her in her fight against the Fire Nation, although she did not exhibit as much outward prejudice as her brother. She was also a bit of a stickler for morality, even to the point of causing Sokka and Aang to faint from shock when she stated she wanted to pull a scam, as she had berated Toph for scamming people. Katara is portrayed as the most mature member of the group, rarely taking part in Sokka and Aang's goofy pranks and Toph's less silly ones, though she did have a sense of humor. Katara was described as being very motherly by Toph and Sokka. Motherly and feminine as she might be, Katara was not afraid to go beyond her feminine looks and way of being to achieve what she wanted. When she and Toph were denied entrance to a rowdy pub because the both of them were girls, they dressed up as boys. Katara in particular showed her masculine side when wanting to ride a mechanized bull; she was even willing to start an all-out brawl with some of the guys there who mocked her ability to stay on the bull. The whole thing ended with Toph dragging Katara away before things came to a head. Later, Katara and Toph were seen in a spa reflecting on how being a girl is not so bad at all. Abilities WATERBENDING Katara's most notable ability is her waterbending. She rapidly developed her skill at the art, and her fierce resolve to master the element helped her become not only one of the strongest and most powerful waterbending masters, but potentially the youngest and quickest to obtain such status in many years. Katara was identified as a waterbender when she was a small child. As she grew older, she kept practicing even though she did not have a teacher, and learned whatever little she could with great ambition, while ignoring the criticism of Sokka, as he downplayed her ability to bend, referring to it as "magic water." Over a half-century of unrelenting Fire Nation raids and their determination to capture the last of the waterbenders in the Southern Tribe led Katara to be born into a tribe entirely deprived of waterbenders. Her father, Hakoda, searched across the South Pole for a waterbender to teach her, but none were found, confirming her status as the last waterbender in the entirety of the South Pole. Over the course of her childhood, Katara taught herself basic waterbending techniques and managed to master some simple waterbending forms. This was a difficult feat, considering she would have never had the chance to have observed any waterbending in practice, and probably had only the benefit of second-hand amateur advice from the elders of her tribe and possibly from her grandmother, Kanna, who, though unknown to Katara, grew up in the Northern Water Tribe. BOOLDBENDING Katara learned new waterbending moves from the old waterbender Hama of the Southern Water Tribe, learning how to pull water out of thin air and out of plants. She also learned bloodbending, the dark and sinister ability to manipulate the water within the body of all living beings, controlling them like puppets. Katara was greatly distressed after she was tricked into learning bloodbending, crying after using it to save Sokka and Aang from Hama. Katara later improved the technique, so that she could use it without the full moon. HEALING Katara's innate aptitude toward waterbending abilities made her a rare case to also naturally have access to the incredible ability to heal by manipulating the chi paths in a person's body, including herself. She inadvertently discovered this ability after Aang accidentally burned her hands, and then subsequently used this power again to heal Aang's own burn after his face-off with Admiral Zhao. Once she reached the Northern Water Tribe, she further developed this ability by training with Yugoda. PSYCHIC ABILITIES Category:Characters